megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mayl Sakurai
Mayl Sakurai, known as in Japan, and as Maylu Sakurai in English anime and manga, is a close friend and classmate of Lan Hikari, Yai Ayanokoji, and Dex Oyama, and is the operator of Roll.EXE. Throughout the MegaMan Battle Network series, she acts as the love interest of Lan, and it is often hinted that the two have feelings for each other, much to the dismay of Dex, who also has feelings for Mayl. This love interest is paralleled by Roll and Lan's NetNavi, MegaMan.EXE, as well as Dex's NetNavi GutsMan.EXE, who has feelings for Roll. Unlike Mayl and Lan, however, Roll is more open with her feelings. During the epilogue set 20 years after the events of MegaMan Battle Network 6, the final game in the series, it is revealed that Mayl and Lan got married and are living in Lan's old house with their son Patch. Mayl's parents are not seen in the series, but in MegaMan Battle Network 5, one can see a Vision Burst set 11 years in the past, where it is revealed that her father is Netopian. Personality Mayl is as an optimistic and smart character, whose maturity often keeps the bull headed Lan out of trouble. Through out the series, she attempts to show Lan that she can protect him, just as he has protected her many times. However, it usually results in Lan saving her and Roll from danger. Game History In the games, Mayl is usually a supporting character, giving Lan some advice or comforting him when he's in trouble. Her NetNavi Roll, proves to be a weaker fighter than her anime counterpart. MegaMan Battle Network During the event where Lan has to save Mayl before the bus explodes, Mayl sent Roll to stop ColorMan from detonating the bus; however, her Navi wasn't strong enough to beat ColorMan, but still manages to hold him off till MegaMan arrives. After this event, Mayl played a lesser role in the game, however, at the end she saw Lan entering a secret entrance towards Wily's Lab. Mayl tells everyone that she knew about it and heads to Wily's Lab. Before Lan and MegaMan battle MagicMan.EXE, Mayl and Roll helped MegaMan by making the path visible. MegaMan Battle Network 3 In MegaMan Battle Network 3, Mayl along with Dex, Yai and Lan enter the N1 Grand Prix, and manages to pass the first round. Because of Roll's speed she lost the Virus Battle in the 2nd round. For some reason she didn't accompany Lan during his last mission, whereas in other games she always accompanies him. The only other time she doesn't is in 4 and 5, but that was because she didn't meet the requirement (such as being part of the Liberation Team). MegaMan Battle Network 4 In MegaMan Battle Network 4 Red Sun, she enters the tournament that Lan enters; however, unlike Dex and Lan, she enters the tournament secretly and makes it to the 2nd tournament, passing Dex, before losing to Lan in the Eagle Tournament. Before the match with Lan, Mayl's NetNavi, Roll, was kidnapped by a generic lovesick Navi, who hides her somewhere in the net and summons viruses to guard her. When MegaMan arrives to rescue Roll, she is seen controlling the viruses with love. When Mayl battles Lan, she and Roll prove to be stronger than in the previous games. Roll's attacks are weak, but her speed and ability to summon viruses make up for it. After the match, her reason for entering the tournament is revealed (which is that she wanted to impress Lan). MegaMan Battle Network 5 In MegaMan Battle Network 5, Mayl loses Roll early in the game. MegaMan Battle Network 6 She returns, along with the rest of Lan's old friends, and helps defeat WWW. She was the first one to actually give Lan a phone call and gave him his first Mega Chip. In the epilogue, it is revealed that she and Lan married as adults and had a son named Patch. Anime History MegaMan NT Warrior In the anime, she and her Navi was shown to be quite a powerful fighter, but it isn't shown until much later in the series. Her first battle in the series is with Mr. Match and TorchMan, but she loses to him easily. When the N1 Grand Prix was held she along with Dex, Lan, and Tory participated in the tournament. She battles Maddy the first round and during the battle, Roll's ability to control viruses are shown to be able to control opponent's viruses too. She defeated Maddy and made it to the 2nd round where she versus Tory and defeated Tory by using her Navi's power and her intelligence to counter all of IceMan's moves. Mayl made it to the tag battle where she was paired up with Lan, however, despite actually winning her Navi was too worn out to continue the tournament due to the use of the Devil Chip which drains all of a Navi's power after use. After the N1 Grand Prix her role in the story decreased. She is also shown to become very jealous whenever Lan is with another girl. MegaMan NT Warrior Axess In the MegaMan NT Warrior Axess season, her appearances were less frequent, but still maintains her role as a supporting character. Following Lan in many of his random adventures. She battles FlashMan.EXE, but lost to him easily. Roll in turn gives MegaMan Roll Soul which allows him to defeat FlashMan. Rockman EXE Stream In Rockman EXE Stream season, Mayl was one of the characters that gained the Cross Fusion ability, with it she was able to quickly defeat Asteroid VideoMan.EXE easily. At the end of Stream, she along with the other characters that have Cross Fusion face off against Duo.EXE. She was captured by Duo along with Regal, however, she was safe. When Baryl sacrifices himself, Mayl along with others made it back to Earth and later watched a video which shows that Baryl had survived. Rockman EXE Beast In the Rockman EXE Beast season she and Dingo didn't participate in the battle against the Cybeasts or Cross Fuse even though the other members of the Cross Fusion team were battling. Rockman EXE Beast+ In the Beast+ season, she was the second person after MegaMan to meet the revive Lan and was later seen in the last episode hugging him at the end. Trivia *In Mega Man ZX, a Mayl doll occasionally appears as one of the various toys found at Area H. *Mayl's Cross Fusion in Stream is exactly the same as Chaud's in Axess, with the only difference being the "finisher pose". *Although Mayl has a Progress PET/PET III in Stream, her Cross Fusion shows her holding the Advanced PET, which is used in Axess. *In Rockman EXE Stream she, like the first season, goes swimming in a pink swimsuit with a yellow line running up the center, this being a reference to her favorite color, pink. *If you go to her house in the first Battle Network there is a scene when you walk in on her while she is dressing. Category:MegaMan Battle Network characters Category:Humans Category:NetOps Category:NetOps who can Cross Fuse